


settling down

by orphan_account



Series: RWBY weiss/dave [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You talk like you also don’t do the same thing,” Ruby pointed a finger. “You are like, oh my boyfriend that, my boyfriend and I—”





	settling down

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags.

.

It was a quiet morning on the Beacon Academy.

They weren’t doing anything – nor classes nor training – since there was a ‘not caged anymore Grimm incident’ that damaged a room. Weiss woke up listening to the loud laughing of her teammates and the gossiping about the mess caused by the monster. That meant that she lost all the fun while sleeping. To compensate the wasted morning, they served a better breakfast and the warm, sweet tea she chose to drink and wake herself a bit more was delicious. Ruby spent the night studying to a test that, obviously, was canceled. Weiss wanted to laugh and to enjoy that situation, but the silence around her was so strange that she decided to keep it.

She felt a bit different lately, especially after past events. She felt older, more mature and definitively changed – for good. People seemed to notice it too; the way they looked at her became more interested like there was a quality that was hidden before and now was silently exposed, lost in her smallest actions. Weiss still had the same problems, of course – because unfortunately, falling in love didn’t erase your reality completely.

“I can’t believe I’m missing a class,” Yang said, eating the extra cake. Of course, she was having fun with her unbreakable excitement and nonsense. Weiss wasn’t just missing classes, she was unsatisfied with the whole situation, mostly because no one asked for her help and she was clearly the best choice to solve the problem.

“I will go somewhere,” she announced. She wasn’t hungry for food, but knowledge. Waiting for something to happen wasn’t her style at all. She fixed her dress and her hair, looking around the big room.

“You mean, to meet your boyfriend?” Blake said, surprising Weiss since she looked like she was napping instead of reading her fanfiction.

Even Ruby woke up to laugh. Weiss rolled her eyes; her teammates were a bunch of kids, really.

“Well, maybe? If I bump into him,” she sighed. “It’s been a while, can’t you guys just let it go? I have a boyfriend, that’s absolutely normal. You don’t have to make such a big deal out of it.”

“You talk like you also don’t do the same thing,” Ruby pointed a finger. “You are like, _oh my boyfriend that, my boyfriend and I_—”

“I don’t even think that she notices it,” Blake almost smiled. “She’s not aware of how cheesy it sounds.”

“Cheesy,” Ruby repeated, having the time of her life.

Cheesy wasn’t a word that Weiss associated with herself. She was fierce, competent, strong and definitely not cheesy. She really thought the teasing would end as soon as they got comfortable with the idea of the relationship, but people seemed to have fun watching them embarrassed. Weiss left the table and started to walk around. She wanted to see Dave, of course, but now they didn’t have to hide and they could simply visit each other’s room or just ask their teammates without no problem (except for the teasing).

Weiss avoided the groups talking loudly and fighting on her way; she knew that people thought she was a snob for not talking to them, but she couldn’t care less for their opinion – they weren’t interesting enough to make her care about them. Except for Dave’s roommates since she needed them to tolerate her presence and their relationship. It wasn’t a problem yet, of course.

“Hey, icy,” Jaune popped from nowhere. “Wanna see something cool?”

“No,” Weiss said without looking at him.

“I knew you would say that,” he followed her. “But I do think you would be interested in what I have to show…”

“No,” she said; he ran to reach her and then held her arm gently.

“It’s about your boyfriend,” he said.

She stopped walking and stared at his dumbstruck face.

“I hope this is not about his bird friends or his animal friends in general,” Weiss raised an eyebrow. “You know they’ll attack you. They’re not your friends.”

It wasn’t a surprise to Weiss to find out that Dave was actually good with pretty much every animal he encountered. He talked to dogs, wolfs, played with cats and squirrels – she thought that he looked like a version of those princes from Fairytale books that she had at home. People were often mesmerized and envy of his ability; it sure gave him an advantage when they were on the forest. He knew how to listen to the forest’ sounds, how to respond to the signs and to use that appropriately.

Jaune, in one of his foolish efforts to impress Weiss, tried to replicate his singing and the birds attacked him instead. He came back running and his team had to protect him.

“I learned my lesson,” he said, gulping.

“That doesn’t sound like something that you do,” she crossed her arms. He was a stubborn fool.

“Yes, but it’s not about that,” he explained quickly. “It’s just that a few teams are practicing and dueling and I think he’s there. Wouldn’t you like—”

“Where?” Weiss grabbed him by the collar. “Take me there.”

“Calm down,” he smiled nervously. “That’s exactly what I was offering to do! I was going to call the other girls—”

“No time,” she set him free. “Take me first. That sounded… odd.”

Dave didn’t like to fight if it wasn’t necessary. He liked to keep his energy, to be around his friends (humans or animals) and to learn more, which she found absolutely delightful (she was a bit biased about him, no surprises). They walked through doors and left to open space, which was never that safe, but the students didn’t care.

She could see the dust shot by his weapon from far.

“You can leave,” she said to Jaune. “I can find the way by myself.”

“But…” he mumbled, but she didn’t pay attention, walking faster and following the loud sounds. There was a big group sitting on the corner, but not every one of them was watching the fights – it wasn’t a duel, but a group of people training. A sword came in her direction, but she dogged easily; no one was aiming at her, but the training was such a mess that someone simply lost their weapon.

She had to sit down and focus on the fight to find him between dust and fire. He was jumping around and he had a big smile on his face. It was probably just a playful event, after all, they were all bored that morning. She liked his fighting style and the quiet way he moved towards his opponent, so she noticed that she learned a lot just watching him and his teammates training. She wished her teammates could do the same thing, but that was too much to ask when she wasn’t even the leader of her team.

A group of students was talking and pointing at her. She only noticed it when she saw Dave coming back with his teammates. He was staring at her, so she waved discreetly and he sat next to her, leaving the rest of the group to take other seats.

“Hey,” he smiled. “How long have you been there?”

“Not much,” she searched for his hand and held it.

“No,” he said. “I’m dirty.”

“You look just fine to me,” she said and she didn’t let his hand go. “Don’t worry about it.”

He smiled shyly, leaning his head. Her heart was doing that thing of becoming a whole drumming show in her chest. She avoided looking much at him and instead she stared at their legs, just inches apart.

“They wanted to do something,” he explained. “I feel that it could be fun to practice a little.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself,” she said. “I mean, last time you were talking to a wolf. This event is a lot easier to understand.”

“I was listening to her,” he snorted. “Are you mocking me? I will have to tell the wolves about it.”

She laughed easily; it wasn’t hard to feel light enough to smile around him.

“I missed you,” he said and rubbed her hand.

“We saw each other yesterday,” Weiss said.

“Look how much I have missed,” he said gently. “What did you do?”

“Tried to not kill Ruby, as always,” she said, proud to make him smile, “and tried to get better at short distance combat.”

“I see,” he smiled, staring at her eyes. Weiss felt that need to kiss him – like most of the time – and to avoid embarrassing herself in public, she turned her face to the other side. He lifted her hand and kiss it. “Don’t try too hard, then. You’ve been doing progress later.”

“You’re the one who should be taking care,” she said, annoyed. “You keep getting hurt!”

He smiled, amused. Weiss was really frustrated since she didn’t have time to worry about that reckless man going around while getting hurt. She knew that he was the leader of his team and sometimes he got hurt because of the other members.

“That’s okay. I’ve been more careful because of you,” he whispered. “I don’t want to get hurt and then not be able to be with you.”

She glanced at him, his handsome face and his gentle expression. Every time she woke up and before she fell asleep, his face was on her mind. It was haunting her with his gentle words, his kind hands and beautiful lips.

“Don’t say things like that,” she put a space between them, embarrassed for being in public sharing an intimate moment like that. “It’s not… just stop…”

“But that’s how I feel,” he said simply. “I’m not saying it to make you uncomfortable.”

“I know,” she relaxed her shoulders. “I just miss being just the two of us.”

“You know I’m a bit distracted, so it’s better if you tell me those things. Sometimes I’m okay with just seeing you or being around you,” Dave rubbed his neck, smiling. “But if you want anything, you just need to ask. I would do anything.”

She smiled and she wasn’t afraid of her blushing cheeks. Weiss knew that her personal ghost was the fear of looking vulnerable and being in love was all about that.

“I know,” she said. “It’s just that… it’s hard to express myself completely around you. I feel like I’m fighting something… It’s overwhelming.”

“I like that but it’s not what I want,” he said, serious. “I want you to feel comfortable around me and tell me everything you want to.”

The problem was that Weiss kept thinking about a lot of nasty things. It felt like a full circle – she really thought that having some sex would calm her body down and she would be able to live like she used to, without intrusive sex thoughts in the worst moments. She wasn’t ashamed of it, but it was exhausting to deal with everything plus wanting to get physical with her boyfriend all the time. And to make things even worse, Dave was pretty unbothered about sex, mostly being ready whenever she wanted him to, but never demanding anything.

So, of course, Weiss felt like she was a pervert.

“It’s just dumb worries,” she lied. “Nothing important.”

He didn’t believe, of course, but he also didn’t argue about it.

“Can we see each other when you’re done with your team?”

“Tonight?” He asked quietly.

“Yes,” she nods, but her eyes look over his shoulders, where the group kept looking at them. “If possible, without an audience.”

He laughed.

“It’s not my fault.”

“I know you and your team have your own fans at this point,” she couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “But really, I miss when we could be… just be together.”

“We are together now,” he said, confused.

She sighed.

“Forget it,” she said, standing up. “I’ll see if the professors need my help. I don’t know why they didn’t call me to help them.”

Dave giggled, his eyes forming a crescent moon.

“What?” Weiss asked, a bit offended.

“Nothing,” he shrugged. “I just love how confident you are, sometimes.”

“Shut up,” she turned to leave but she couldn’t fight the smile on her face.

They had a long training session; they were asked for a team mission to help to rescue the rest of the things taken by the monsters during the invasion – of course, they didn’t want books, papers and weapons so they could use so her team found everything half-eaten and destroyed. Yang found some things that weren’t completely trashed, which made her team look good, even if they got lost a few times (a recurrent thing between them). Weiss was emotionally and physically drained and she didn’t have any time to study, giving her no other option but take a long shower and sleep.

Weiss cleaned herself slowly, instead of her usual functional bathing. The academy wasn’t a place to pretend she was still at home. While she rubbed the sop on her body, she thought about her home and how comfortable it was, how much she enjoyed having privacy, at least. She needed special treatment sometimes (all times), to be pampered.

She washed her shoulders and neck carefully and let her fingers rub her skin. She needed to make the discomfort vanish to be more focused, to think less and act more. She picked the soap again and rubbed on her breasts slowly in a round movement. Maybe because of the friction or because she was wet and a bit cold, her nipples were hard, evidently. She put the soap down and touched them, pressing, and a good, quick wave of arousal hit her body, closing her eyes and stretching his neck almost unconsciously.

“Ah…” she sighed, frustrated. It had been a while since she had some good touching from herself or her boyfriend. Life was so busy and the tension was completely absorbed by her body.

She grabbed her boobs and massaged them. It felt good, the weight in her hands, and how the pressure there went straight down. She pressed her legs against each other without noticing, fingers grabbing the tip of her nipples and pulling it lightly. She licked her lips because they were suddenly dry, probably missing the wetness of her boyfriend’s kiss. She tightened her hold, now squeezing her breasts hard, in a rough way, and it was even better. She took a deep breath before letting her arms fall.

“That’s so frustrating,” she said, picking the soap again and rubbing on her belly. “It never ends.”

It got worse when she had to clean her legs… and between them. The slightest touch made her entire body tremble. She sighed, tired, and gave up, letting the soap fall and setting her hand free. She washed her body and hands carefully and when she was completely clean, she sat down on the floor and opened her legs, one resting in each side of the bath she was in. Weiss put two fingers inside her mouth and sucked them, licking and creating enough saliva. When they were wet, she used the other hand to open stretch her vagina’s lips enough.

Then, she pressed the wet, dripping fingers on her red and pulsed clitoris. It was a familiar sensation but it was as good as the first time, like an electric shock, surprising her. She was feeling chills down her back and moving her toes.

“Fuck,” she mumbled. “Good… good…”

She was rubbing, pressing it and letting her fingers slip down and enter her slowly. It felt incomplete because she wanted to grab her boobs too, she wanted something opening, stretching her more, she wanted to feel everything to the point she couldn’t even think about anything else.

She licked her lips again and used the other hand to finger herself. She had to raise her legs higher, opening herself, even more, feeling how wet and warm she was, how ready to be taken completely she was…

She came fast, biting her lips to suppress any inconvenient sound. After that, she watched how her body went soft, calmer, releasing any trace of tension that was there before. She waited until she felt like standing again, moving her head, stretching her legs. She needed another bath, now, she thought, staring at her sticky fingers.

“Weiss,” she rolled her eyes at herself.

She went to her room when she finished bathing and again, felt like she should pretend that nothing happened. Of course, the girls wouldn’t find out about she did during her bath time, but Weiss was always hit by a guilt wave after it.

They were loud and playful, as always. To Weiss’ luck, not even Blake decided to annoy her, so she sat on the bed and picked a book to read. Because of the… exercise, she couldn’t sleep easily.

She opened the book and a piece of paper fell from it.

_I was thinking about you _was written on it. She knew the calligraphy by heart.

“So was I,” she smiled, her heart beating faster. “So was I.”

“What?” Yang asked, looking at her.

“Nothing,” Weiss grabbed the paper and coughed. “I was trying to cough.”

“Oh,” Yang turned back to her sister to talk.

Weiss waited for a moment before smelling the paper, just to remember his smell. She simply couldn’t stop smiling, feeling like she was about to explode. She folded the paper and kept it inside of her bra; she couldn’t read anymore, so she turned to the side and closed her eyes, thinking only about Dave until she fell asleep.

She didn’t have bad or good dreams. It was a long night of being completely satisfied and quiet. When she woke up the next day, she smiled brightly despite the noise, the annoying students and the exhaustive routine. She had a good thing, something to cherish and be happy for.

They liked to meet on the roof late at night but the birds weren’t there anymore.

Dave liked to tell her about their history, how he befriended them and how they could communicate easily if a person was just sensitive enough to understand that they were trying to establish a bond. That made Weiss curious, especially when he was talking about, he looked at them and he knew the ones who wanted to befriend him.

“Hey,” she said quietly. They were sitting side by side, resting their backs on the wall and staring at the sky. “You never told me why did you ask me out.”

He looked at her, surprised.

“I thought it was implicit,” he giggled. “Does it look like I don’t like you?”

“No, not at all,” she smiled. “I wasn’t talking about it. I was just… curious… why. What made me interesting to you.”

“You’re an interesting person,” he said.

“Yes, but not for everyone,” she said simply, thinking about how hard she had to try to be noticed as a great huntress sometimes.

“Not sure if there’s a

specific thing, since I like pretty much everything about you,” he said. “I just felt that you were the right one for me. I think that… maybe what made me sure about it was your smile.”

Weiss blinked.

“My smile?” She asked, confused. She didn’t remember if someone ever said something about her smile before. “When did you see me smiling?”

“You do that, sometimes,” he laughed. “Around your team, mostly.”

Weiss stared at him, shocked. She dropped his hand, that she was holding, interlacing fingers.

“What?” She asked, shocked. “I… what?”

“You look like you have fun around the girls,” he said simply. “I was even shocked because you looked so cold before, but when you smiled, your entire face lighted up. It was really cute. Haven’t I told that before?”

“Not sure if I remember,” Weiss said, sighing. Her face was burning in a good way and the cold wind wasn’t helping. “But… thanks for answering me…”

He grabbed her hand again and kissed it lightly. In moments like these, she often forgot anything else, any worries, any problems… there were only them and the pretty night that enveloped them. She leaned and kissed him on the lips – a simple touch, much more to feel the warmness and to express the words that she didn’t know how to say at that moment. The kiss could talk for her, instead.

Dave smiled and he let her hand go to touch her hair, caressing it slightly.

“You’re beautiful,” he mumbled. She wanted to say the same, that he was beautiful and kind, that she thought about him before falling asleep and when she was in her bath. She wanted to say how much she wanted him, but again, kind words weren’t easy to pronounce, especially when she was shy and taken by her feelings.

She kissed him again, this time deeper, opening her mouth and leaning over him. Her arms were supporting her on each side of his torso, hands on the ground. The wind pushed her hair away from her face while she opened her mouth more, tongue passing between lips. When their tongues touched, she felt that electric wave, that good strong feeling again. His hand fell to her back, caressing slowly; their hot breaths mingled and their chest touched. She didn’t know for how long they stayed like that but when his hands grabbed her waist, she lost it and ended up leaning too much and falling over him.

They fell down on the floor with a bump. A loud bump.

“Oh, no,” Dave laughed loudly.

“Sorry,” Weiss said, hiding her face on his neck, clearly embarrassed. She could feel his chest shaking while he was laughing and that was what made her smile too.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“You’re the one who hit the ground,” she complained, holding her head up to look at him. “Of course, I’m fine. How about you?”

“Nah, it was nothing,” he smiled, caressing her back again. “I feel pretty great, thank you.”

She looked at him in silence and moved to sit up. She didn’t want to leave or to be like they were a minute ago, so she just sat upon him. He looked up at her, confused. His hair was messy, moving with the wind, pretty much like her pajama dress. 

She sat up on his crotch, legs on each side of his body and took her pajama off. It was a fast movement and of course, he was surprised seeing how easily she did it, but Weiss wouldn’t wait any longer. She knew another opportunity like that wouldn’t happen soon.

“What…?” He mumbled, watching her throwing the pajama away. She was using a tiny, white and blue bra and white underwear, only. At this point in their relationship, there wasn’t anything left to find out, he had seen her body enough times to not be shocked by her nudity.

Her nipples were visible under the cotton fabric of the bra and she just had to take his hand and guide there.

“I just wanted you to touch me,” she said quickly. “I… I…”

He touched it gently and pressed his thumb over it, making her move her hips.

“Lean down,” he said. She did as he told her and he pushed down her bra, freeing her breasts. Weiss was trembling in anticipation, so she couldn’t hold a gasp when he pulled her down enough to lick her nipples. Weiss immediately moved to help him, closing her eyes as he licked it, his tongue making circular movements around her nipple before biting it.

“Anhh,” she moaned, rubbing their crotches together.

His hands were free to rub her tights and he moved them to her ass, grabbing it lightly. Weiss bit her lips, enjoying the warmness of his palms against her skin. He slid his fingers inside of her panties and pulled it – it pressed her whole pussy, smashing her clit. She rolled her eyes in pleasure; too much stimulation.

“Stop,” she begged. He let his head fall and stared at her, waiting for her command. His hands were resting on her back, now. “I… I’ll come like this.”

“Is that…” he frowned. “… a bad thing?”

“No,” she smiled. “No, but it’ll be too fast. Embarrassingly fast.”

“I don’t mind,” he was serious. “Weiss, I want you to feel good.”

“I’m feeling good, too good,” she sat up again. “Let me do the same for you, okay?”

He nodded. He probably used to the fact that she didn’t like to be too vulnerable, ever. She moved her hips on his crotch again, slowly and heavy, feeling his hardness. He wasn’t doing anything with his hands, because he was mesmerized by the scene.

“It’s wet,” she said, moving her leg to get off him. His pants had a stain and it was probably from both of them. She opened his pants watching how his underwear was even wetter, the tip of his cock escaping, dripping. She touched it with the tip of her fingers, playing with the sticky fluid.

It was his time to hold a moan. She liked that; it felt like she had the control, the power. She pulled his pants and underwear down carefully, just enough and let her saliva pour on his cock. Her fingers touched his balls slightly, watching his legs move by reflex. She held him and engulfed him whole.

He cursed but she didn’t pay attention to it, feeling the weight on her tongue. She jerked him off as she sucked because she wanted him to be as horny as she was, kneeling there with her wet pants and hard nipples. Because of that, she moved to intercalate fast and slow, making sure to press his lips all around his cock, feeling the pulse and smelling the excitement.

“Okay,” he panted weakly. “I understood your point.”

She sat up, licking her lips, still jerking him off.

“Take your clothes and fuck me,” she said simply. “Now.”

He didn’t need to hear it twice and she enjoyed how he even folded the clothes, hard and sweaty, before looking back at her.

“You must be calm,” she said.

“No,” he sighed. “No, I’m not.”

He kneeled just like her and helped her to lay down. He put his folded shirt under her head and placed himself between her legs. She lifted her hips, allowing him to take her pants off. There was this moment where they only held a stare, gulping. He touched her crotch and let his hand slide down her pussy; when his fingers rubbed her clit, she sighed loudly. He played with it, pressing with his index and thumb, moving slowly. Weiss had chills all over her body and she unconsciously moved her hands to touch her nipples. His fingers slid down again and he fingered her cautiously at first, quickening his pace after.

“You’re so wet,” he whispered. She could feel it too and she was really taken by the feeling, but she wanted a lot more. She pulled him down with a hand and he fell over her gently.

“Come on,” she begged, her legs circling him. He kissed her on the lips.

“Okay,” he said. “Calm down…”

He felt his cock rubbing on her whole pussy, touching her clit, getting wetter. She licked her lips and held his neck, pushing him down, hurrying him. It entered her fast like he was made to be inside her like they have been doing this for years. He grunted quietly and she rolled her eyes again. It felt so good, so good.

They didn’t have the patience for a slow pace; he pounded into her fast and hard. Weiss moaned, didn’t hold anything, because she was waiting for too long – she was salivating, feeling chills, being stretched so good it was borderline painful.

She threw her head back, hitting the floor and he licked her neck, pressing harder inside of her.

“Fuck yeah,” she moaned. “Harder…”

The noise of his dick pounding into her wet pussy was as loud as her moans and it was so satisfactory as his hands on her body.

“Does it feel good?” She asked.

“You’re absolutely delicious,” he said back.

She felt it. How she was contracting more and more, squeezing his hard cock, pulsing together. He pressed her harder against the floor, now faster, frantically and Weiss’ body shook like she was freezing to death.

“I’m coming,” she said, her hips shaking uncontrollably. She held him between her legs, locking his body from getting away from her. She was coming out from her bliss when she felt the hot liquid inside her and she moved her toes, licking her lips and tasting how good it felt.

Dave was panting fast. He slid off her, leaving a trace of semen. Weiss needed a moment, so she stayed there, breathing and enjoying the post-sex bliss. When she felt like thinking again, she sat up and smiled.

“I needed that,” she said. “I truly needed it.”

“Good to know,” he said, caressing her hair. “Good or bad news?”

“Good,” she said. Normally, she would say bad news first, but she was too happy to ruin that moment.

“I love you,” he said, smiling, lighting up his pretty face. Weiss’ heart skipped a beat and she was truly speechless. She touched his face and realized that yes, she loved him too. Like crazy.

“What’s the bad news?” She asked, avoiding his gaze. 

“I’m pretty sure your pajama flew away,” Dave sighed, looking around. Weiss’ eyes almost popped off and she couldn’t help but let out a shocked scream muffled against the strong wind.

She tip-toed to her room. She was glad she got to save her pants, at least. On her way back, she was terrified to find another student, looking back after every step; of course, the worst would be bumping into a professor, but her mind didn’t focus on that so she could actually move. Weiss almost knocked out a wandering guy, but then she noticed that he was sleepwalking. She sighed heavily when she opened the room’s door. She didn’t turn the lights on… but someone else did.

“Hello, hello,” Yang said, sitting on her bed. To Weiss’ shock, they’re all awakened and waiting for her. Blake was reading a book, Yang was pointing a lantern at her and Ruby was yawning, covered by a huge blanket that she used as a roof.

“Hello,” Weiss said, gulping.

“Isn’t it a bit late for you to be wandering…” Yang looks down. “Are you using just a shirt and your underwear?!”

“That’s not even her shirt,” Blake said, bored. “It’s her boyfriend’s, of course.”

Weiss was frozen in place, staring at them. From every possibility, she missed the simplest: that her loud roommates would be up to catch her sneaking back to her room.

“That’s not…” She mumbled. “That’s not… what…”

“I know what happened,” Ruby pointed to her, eyes on fire. “You can’t deny!”

“Oh,” Blake closed the book. “That’ll be fun.”

“What do you think that happened, Ruby?” Yang asked, smiling. “Tell us.”

“It’s absolutely obvious,” Ruby said confidently, crossing her arms in a victory position. “She was fighting a monster and lost her clothes, so he had to give her a shirt. Look how sweaty and red she is from the physical exercise!”

The two girls laughed hard; Weiss was too tense to find that funny, so she just rolled her eyes at her teammate.

“Of course,” Blake said. “What else it could be, right, Ruby?”

Weiss walked to her bed. She didn’t like to sleep without taking a nice bath, but she was caught once, so it was better not to be caught again.

“We were worried about you,” Yang said. “Next time, just warn us, okay?”

She nodded; they didn’t want to mock her, they were just worried. That bittersweet feeling of liking her team hit her again. She lied on her bed and sighed, tired, thinking about the fact Dave noticed her smile while she was with them. She took off his shirt and smelled it, thinking about him and their time together.

At the breakfast table, everyone was talking about a flying dress that got stuck in a tree. For some students, it was a sign and someone was trying to tell something. A small group was formed to analyze that matter. Other students simply thought that a careless student let it fly. Anyways, the professors held a roll call just to make sure that every student was there and no one was lost in the woods, which was pretty sweet, considering how the Beacon Academy treated the potential death threats to students as an everyday issue.

“It looked like Weiss’ pajamas,” Jaune said, confused, with a spoon in his hand. “Right?”

“I don’t think so,” Yang said, very serious and avoiding to look at Weiss. “I mean, lots of pajamas are just like that…”

“Yes,” Phyrra added. “I think I have one of those, but I’m sure it’s not mine.”

“What if someone stole that dress and then tried to dispose of?” Jaune asked. “It could be yours, Weiss. You should check it.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Weiss said. “No one would be able to touch my clothes. It’s definitely not mine.”

Ruby was laughing, but at this point, people were used to it. Moving her chair a bit, Weiss searched for Dave between his teammates. They were talking about something and when he spotted Weiss looking at him, he smiled at her. They both laughed while looking at each other.

“What if it’s a gang,” Jaune continued.

“You should ask your boyfriend, Weiss,” Blake said. “He’s good with fighting, right? He may stop those gangsters from terrorizing the academy.”

The entire RWBY teamed laughed and the students in the hall looked at them, probably trying to figure out what was so funny.

Weiss was on her way to the room when she was intercepted by Glynda Goodwitch. She was standing next to the door, waiting for Weiss, who, of course, was livid to meet her.

“I believe this is yours,” Glynda gave her the pajama dress. “You should be more careful with your belongings.”

“Sorry,” Weiss said, gulping. “It won’t happen again.”

“I hope so,” Glynda nodded and started walking away. “Imagine if you had to walk around without your clothes…”

Weiss sighed and entered the room as quick as she could and then laughed a bit more.

“What happened?” Ruby asked.

“Nothing,” Weiss said but kept smiling until she fell asleep.

Weiss liked to attend classes, really.

She liked to learn, she liked the class, the professors, not much the students, but… well, not like she could choose that. She likes to place her things over the table, to check the notes, she loved the practical learning too. Of course, she enjoyed the action, being outside too, even more, but classes… they were good. Skipping it wouldn’t be her favorite choice, of course, but she got things to do that are better than that.

She told it to herself and she held the bathroom partition. Her back was touching the wall and she was well supported by Dave, but still; the thing is that she was feeling so good that she was afraid to scream or expose herself.

Why did she agree to do that during classes?

She looked back to his head, half covering his head and her pale tights contrasting with his tan arms and she felt chills again. She couldn’t believe he was talking about carrying her and eating her when he smiled so gently and said: ‘you looked sad, maybe I could help you to be a little happier?’. She genuinely thought that he was going to introduce her to another animal friend and to sneak to Vale… but—

Weiss grabbed his hair, moaning. He licked from down to up, pressing her clit after. She was on the verge of orgasm and it would be humiliating fast, but who cares? They were stuck in the bathroom, she was about to break the bathroom partition and damn it, it was really good.

“I’m close,” she whispered, struggling to keep her eyes open. She was trying to control her tights to not smash his head between her legs but the orgasm that hit her was so strong that she felt like jello.

She moaned a bit too loud, so he made her fall and held her on his arms, not his shoulders.

“Shhh,” he said, smiling. “That was… way too loud.”

Weiss wasn’t hearing very well. She held him and breathed slowly, trying to regain her senses.

“That’s your fault,” she slapped him. He laughed louder.

“My fault?”

“Yes, because you made me do it,” she said, a bit embarrassed.

“I just offered,” he pointed.

“That’s my point,” she complained.

“Pick your underwear before it flies away,” he said, mocking, opening the door. “You’re welcome.”

She rolled her eyes, but she fixed her clothes anyway. Dave opened the door again.

“I almost forgot,” he said. “Clear this weekend for me.”

“That’s a bit demanding,” Weiss said, crossing her arms.

“Please,” he said, winking. “Is that enough?”

“Maybe,” she sighed. “Leave!”

She wanted to change her clothes to something prettier. She sat down on her bed and looked to the window, where the sun was coming out. It was still clear and warm; she wasn’t very confident about what look to wear. Ruby was still sleeping and snoring loudly, not caring about the loud talking on their room.

“Do you want help?” Yang offered. She was leaving to eat breakfast.

“No, thank you,” Weiss said, distracted.

“Really,” Yang laughed. “Your head seems to be melting your ice crown.”

Blake laughed, so that was probably an intelligent remark except that Weiss didn’t think it was funny at all. She kept staring at her clothes, frustrated.

“You look good,” Yang said. “Don’t worry that much.”

“It’s important,” Weiss said. “It’s not a regular date.”

“May I ask why?” Yang sat on the bed next to her. Weiss was uncomfortable to share, mostly because it was overly sentimental.

“We…”

Blake stopped reading her book to stare at Weiss.

“You…”

“He, actually,” Weiss said. “He said I love you.”

Yang gaped, making a sound like “ooooooohhh”; Blake actually sat up, shocked. Ruby woke up and rubbed her eyes, confused. Weiss looked down – she felt exposed.

“That’s a team talk,” Blake said, jumping off her bed to join them. “What did you say back?”

“Nothing at all,” Weiss confessed, sighing. “It caught me by surprise!”

“Oh my god,” Yang said, slapping her own face. “I can’t believe you didn’t say I love you back, Weiss!”

“Well,” Weiss sighed. “That’s why this date is so important.”

“Oh,” Ruby blinked, finally getting what was going on. “Oh, so that’s why you can’t be with us this weekend…?”

“She’s going to confess,” Blake said, grinning. “Isn’t it?”

“Well, I plan to,” she said, sighing again. “It’s not that easy as it sounds.”

“No one is saying it’s easy,” Yang said carefully. “But it shouldn’t be hard if you’re sure of your feelings, right?”

“You already date and he confessed first,” Blake pointed. “So it’s not like you’re going to be rejected.”

“When you had someone that you loved being aggressive with you…” she looked away. “Then you get too afraid of opening your heart.”

“It was already a long journey…” Ruby said, sitting up. “You used to pretend that you didn’t even like him, now you two are dating. I think it’s time for you to trust your feelings and stop denying that you love each other.”

“That’s not easy,” Weiss whined.

“Ok, so… try to not pressure yourself,” Wang suggested. “If you feel like you want to confess, go there and open your heart! If you don’t, just ignore it and let it go. One day, I’m sure it’ll come out naturally!”

“I just don’t want him to think that I’m the ice queen like everyone else thinks,” she complained. “You know…”

“We don’t think that,” Ruby said. “And if he knows you very well, then he won’t think that too. If he said that he loves you it’s because he wants to be with you and he wouldn’t say it if he didn’t like you for who you are.”

Weiss nodded slowly.

“Pick a nice dress and have a fun date,” Blake said. “You two deserve to be around together. This place here is too stressful.”

“I would use the white dress,” Ruby pointed.

“They’re all white dresses,” Weiss frowned.

“Some of them look kind of grey to me,” Ruby said.

“Whatever,” Weiss stood up. “Thanks for helping me, but now I know what I’ll do.”

“Are you sure?” Blake asked.

Weiss picked one of the dressed and showed them. “This one. It’s perfect, don’t you think so?”

“It’s certainly beautiful,” Blake said, crossing her arms. “But you must be careful to not let it fly away.”

.

Vale was just like any other day: full of different faces, sounds, smell, people, and nerving) kids. Weiss was walking peacefully, no matter how, once in a while, someone started screaming or fighting. After all, the sky was blue as a dream, the streets were clean and she was holding hands with her boyfriend. Therefore, she had nothing to complain about.

“Do you want Ice-cream?” Dave asked. He was also well dressed, with dark clothing and casual shoes, as if he wasn’t a hunter at all (well, to be honest with herself, Weiss also had listened to that about the fact she fought on her high heels, but…)

He was pointing to a store, cutely decorated with flowers.

“I can never refuse cold things,” she said, smiling.

“I knew it,” he said. “They make me think of you.”

Weiss’ smile died on her face. She looked down until they entered the store. There were chairs outside and inside and she suddenly didn’t want to be seen, so she chose to sit near a window. Dave sat after her and he was confused.

“What’s wrong?” He asked gently. “Are you okay?”

“Of course,” she tried to smile. “I’ll choose my ice-cream.”

He put his hand over hers. She was a little surprised.

“What’s wrong?” He repeated.

She sighed, looking around.

“It’s not… It’s foolish.”

“Let me hear what’s about and judge it myself,” he said, caressing her hand softly.

“It’s just…” she licked her lips. “Do you think I’m… cold?”

“You?” He frowned. “Why would I think that?”

“It’s just what everyone thinks,” she said. “They call me Ice Queen.”

“Isn’t that a pet name?” He smiled. “I thought it was cute.”

“It doesn’t bother me,” she explained quickly. “Because I don’t care about what they think about me!”

He giggled.

“But if you thought that too…” Weiss said. “Then I would be worried.”

“You don’t have to worry about that,” he said. “Ever.”

She held his hand.

“Then why did you think about me… when you thought about ice-cream?”

“Because they’re tasty,” he said simply.

She slapped him on the arm; he laughed loudly.

“We’re in public,” she said, red as a tomato.

“You’re the one who asked!” He kept laughing.

“I’ll get my ice-cream,” she sighed, standing up. “Asshole!”

But he was still laughing, so she smiled before leaving.

The evening was great. They walked around, bought books and then went to the docks to watch the sunset. The sky was colorful and the weather was finally agreeable, despite the month. She allowed him to hold her gently as they were there, welcoming the night.

“We must leave,” he said. “So we don’t get into trouble.”

“Oh, of course…” she said, gulping. They spent so many hours together and had such a romantic time, but she simply forgot her one task. At this point, it would feel unnatural to say that on their way back.

“Are you worried?” He asked, after a while. She was too silent.

“Not really,” she said. “Just thinking a lot.”

He held her hand.

“I don’t want to compete with your thoughts.”

“You don’t have to,” she said and, in an impulse, she kissed him. He held her, mostly because he was surprised when she just threw herself in his arms. She held his face and kissed him hard like it could replace any words that she didn’t say.

“What was that for?” He asked, confused when she broke the kiss.

“Nothing,” she lied. “I was wondering if we could share a bed for the night. We’ve never done it before. I mean… wake up together.”

“Oh,” he wondered aloud, “not sure if my roommates will feel comfortable with that.”

“There’s no need to bother them,” Weiss said. “My team went in a ‘bonding mission’ and they will only return tomorrow. You could stay with me.”

“Ah, I see,” he said. “Then it’s fine. I would love to.”

They kept walking back when he poked her.

“Have you missed this… bonding activity because of me?”

“Yes,” Weiss answered.

Dave smiled.

.

They arrived at the Academy and went straight to her room. They didn’t want to draw attention after the flying dress episode. They weren’t holding hands or walking too close, but they weren’t hiding either. Dave was talking about something that Weiss couldn’t pay attention because she was nervous – she needed to tell him. She didn’t want to disappoint the girls or… him. She wanted to be able to say that she loved him, at least.

“… so I thought it was a Grimm, but ended up being…” he was still talking when she opened the door. She let him in and then closed it loudly. He stopped talking.

“Sorry,” she said. “I was distracted.”

“No problem,” he smiled. “I’ve noticed. I just wish that you talked to me. I feel like we’re stuck in the same problem… over and over again.”

Weiss touched his shoulder. She didn’t know much about the future but she knew she wanted to spend time with him, to be with him as long as she could. She pulled him and kissed him again, this time softer. He held her by the waist brought her even closer, hugging her tightly. She broke the kiss and stared at his warm eyes.

“I love you,” she said.

He wasn’t surprised or taken aback. Actually, he wasn’t reacting, like she just said ‘I’m sleepy’.

“I love you,” she repeated.

“I know,” he smiled. “Of course, I know that.”

“Do you?” She blinked.

“Yes,” he kissed her briefly, just a peck on her lips. “And I love you too.”

Weiss was so shocked that she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Are you happy?” He asked, still holding her.

“Very much,” she said simply. “I thought this would be a lot harder to say.”

“You didn’t have to,” He sighed. “I know I keep asking you to open up, but only when you feel comfortable. That’s what I wish for… that you feel happy and free with me.”

“But I do,” Weiss said. “I truly do. I don’t feel like that around anyone else.”

“Not even your team?” He questioned.

“I wouldn’t feel comfortable naked around them,” she giggled. “So no, only you.”

He kissed her again and it was slow and wet, warm breaths mingling, bodies close. Weiss let out a sight while kissing it, because she felt so relieved like she was so much lighter. He grabbed her and carried her, spinning her body. Weiss laughed happily.

“I love you,” she repeated. “Are you mine?”

“Completely,” he answered. “How about you?”

“Yes, I’m yours,” Weiss said expectantly. “Make me yours.”

It was such a thrill feeling, to love someone and to be so sure that she was loved back. They kissed again and now they allowed themselves to touch a bit further, hands wandering down their bodies. She helped him to undress because it was simpler, then she allowed him to take her dress off nicely. He didn’t seem to be in a hurry, so he held her again after it, kissing her softly, touching the skin; her pace was faster and she was pushing him carefully to the bed. In a wild movement that she only noticed coming when he broke the kiss, he grabbed her legs and pulled her up.

“What…” she mumbled, resting her arms on his shoulder. He didn’t answer her; instead, he walked to the wall and pressed his body against hers. They kissed again and she hugged him with her legs, grabbing his hair. He wasn’t moving, so she moved her hips, rubbing against his bulge. Pressing her against the wall, Dave held one her waist with one hand and touched her bra with the other, pushing down gently. She held his strong shoulders, putting a distance between their chests and allowing him to hold her breasts. Instead, he leaned down and took her nipple inside of his mouth, sucking it roughly. It was her weakness; she bit her lips because she thought she wasn’t allowed to moan when she realized that they were alone in the room.

“Yes,” she mumbled then, licking her lips. He bit the nipple and pulled it with his teeth. She grabbed his hair as a retaliation, so he could feel pleasure and pain just like she was feeling. The fabrics were bothering her; she wanted to rub against his dick, pure skin and flesh, she wanted to feel it throbbing, but at the same time, it felt so good to have her breasts stimulated, she was so sensible there.

“Ah… no… try to…” She couldn’t voice ‘let’s take our clothes off’. He stopped and looked up to her.

“What?”

“Let’s… the clothes…” she was breathing heavily.

“Okay,” he smiled, carrying her again. He laid her down on the bed, careful, and then rolled down her underwear, fingers rubbing her tights, legs and feet. She opened her legs immediately, she wanted to show off how aroused she was, to show how dripping was her pink pussy, clit swollen and oversensitive to the touch. It must have worked since he stopped for a moment just to watch and breathe. He only reacted to take his own pants, which made her move her hips unconsciously; she loved to see him naked.

“Come here,” she pleaded.

He held her feet up high and kissed her ankles. She allowed him to kiss whatever he wanted, lick down her tights and even bite. Though she complained.

“Ow,” and laughed after.

He pushed her on the bed to get the space to lay down, face in the middle of her legs. She took a long breath and then felt his tongue sliding slowly inside her; it was incredibly good. She was completely wet, at this point. It was so easy to react while being touched that she was even shaking as he licked her. To embarrass herself more, she came.

“I’m—” but she never got to finish the sentence, shaking like she’s freezing.

“Cute,” he smiled, caressing her leg. “You look so cute when you come, seriously.”

“This is not a moment to call me cute,” she complained, still trembling. “Stop embarrassing me!”

He laughed and she was so mad that she sat up, pushing him back on the bed. He fell down still smiling and that was it – it was a challenge.

“I’ll make you pay,” she warned.

She kneeled between his legs and took her bra off. Leaning down, she grabbed his dick and spat on it.

“Kinda aggressive,” he said.

“Can’t you take it?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. She leaned over him and put his dick better her breasts. They were small, but when she pressed them against him, it was enough to create friction. She let saliva fall down on her boobs and start moving her chest up and down. It was what she needed because he skipped a breath.

“Is that good?” She asked, moving, staring deep at his eyes.

“Yes,” he said breathily, his chest rising and falling. The sound of her breasts sliding around his dick was loud in the room, competing against their pants.

“You need to stop,” he asked. “I will give you something to remember.”

She didn’t stop; she just held him and took his whole dick inside of her mouth, sucking loudly; she felt his muscles contracting and his grunt. She kept sucking letting it hit her cheeks from inside until he sat up.

“You’ll regret if you don’t stop now,” he said.

“Why?”

“Let me show you,” he held her gently, pulling her up. To her surprise, he made her turn and then she fell softly on her hands and knees, facing the pillow. Her heart beat faster, she wanted this so badly. He held her hips and his fingers teased her entry, touching the wetness.

“Can I?” He asked with a low voice; she had chills.

“I want the whole thing,” she confessed and it was so easy now she didn’t have to look at him. “I want you to fuck me so hard that I will still feel it in the morning.”

“Damn,” he let it out, shocked.

“Fuck me,” she demanded. This time, he didn’t hesitate. She felt how the head opened her hole, stretching it deliciously, rubbing inside her walls. She pushed her face against the pillow and moved her hips higher, allowing his cock to slide inside her until he couldn’t put anything anymore.

She licked her lips, hungry. She wanted everything.

He thrust in and it wasn’t gentle – she was satisfied. He held her hips strongly, fingers sinking on her skin, holding it in place so she couldn’t help but allow him to fuck in and out. His pace was fast and hard, the slap echoing on the room walls. She bit the pillow, thighs trembling and her hands searched for her nipples, touching. That was what she missed when she was touching herself, the way he held her and fucked her hard and good, with no missing thrusts, just raw.

“Yes, yes, yes,” she kept repeating. “This is so good…”

He let her hips go and grabbed her arms, pulling them back. Her body rose over the pillows and it felt like he was fucking her whole body since he was thrusting while pulling her back. Weiss was drooling, her eyes rolled back in pleasure – she was completely out of control. Everything was arousing. The sound of their hips clashing, the wetness and the feeling of him opening and thrusting inside her.

“Fuck me, fuck me,” she was babbling.

“Do you want more?” He asked, almost grunting.

“Yes, yes,” she pleaded. She wanted him to ruin her in the best way. He grabbed her hair with one hand and the arm with the other. It felt so good that Weiss came as soon as her hair was pulled, trembling and tightening around his dick. “I’m… I’m…”

“You take my dick so well,” he whispered. “You’re doing so good.”

She was still taken by the orgasm, her body moving unconsciously, she didn’t want it to end. He started to fuck her faster, and he let her go to grab her hips again.

“I will,” he warned.

“Yes,” she said with tears in her eyes. “Please, fill me… fuck and fill me again and again…”

He came hard inside of her; it was such a good sensation, to feel completely filled by him, full, like her entire being was full, to… it was satisfying and hot, so she kept her hips high when he slid off her, to allow him to see how full she was.

“Damn,” he sighed. They were both sweaty and panty, of course. Weiss couldn’t move for a few minutes, enjoying how good it felt. Dave was the one who moved her turning her body until they were facing each other.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hey,” he smiled.

She held him and let his body cover her own. The mess was a mess, but she didn’t care. They were in silence for a long time, just breathing and resting.

He held her face and kissed her. She could feel how he was getting hard again and guided his hand to her breasts. He held them roughly and Weiss opened his legs so he could thrust in; this time it wasn’t as much energy. They were holding each other and the bed was creaking with the movement of their bodies.

They came at the same time. She threw her head back, everything went blank, and when she opened her eyes again, her pussy was dripping with his cum.

“Ah…” she sighed tiredly. “That was so good.”

“Yeah?” He smiled. “I’m glad. You’re welcome.”

“Shut up,” she laughed and then kissed him.

In the next morning, the girls arrived looking exhausted. The room was clean and Dave had left already; Weiss made sure that they wouldn’t find a thing to mock her. Ruby fell on her bed and then Blake walked in, inspecting the place.

“No flying dresses this time?” She asked Weiss.

“I have no idea of what you’re talking about,” Weiss replied, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, D!


End file.
